jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schimäre
|Besitzer=Großadmiral Thrawn |Kommandanten=*Captain Calo Drusan *Admiral Horst Strage *Captain/Admiral/ Großadmiral Gilad Pellaeon *Captain Ardiff *Natasi Daala *Tors Remal |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Kommunikationsschiff *Flaggschiff |Flotten=*Todesschwadron *Thrawns Armada *Irreguläre Schlund-Flotte |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Galaktische Allianz }} Die Schimäre war ein Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium II''-Klasse des Galaktischen Imperiums. Das Schiff operierte bereits während der Schlacht von Endor, wo sein langjähriger Kommandant Gilad Pellaeon das Kommando übernahm, bevor es als Flaggschiff der Armada unter Großadmiral Thrawn an den wichtigsten Gefechten seines Feldzuges beteiligt war. Während der Operation Schattenhand fiel die Schimäre in die Hände der Neuen Republik, bevor es schließlich vom Imperium unter dem zum Admiral aufgestiegenen Pellaeon zurückerobert werden konnte. Dabei verblieb es bis in die Tage des Krieges gegen die Yuuzhan Vong unter seinem Kommando und wurde sogar Unterzeichnungsort des Friedensvertrages zwischen der Republik und dem Imperium. Nach schweren Beschädigungen bei der Verteidigung der imperialen Zentralwelt Bastion war das Schiff zuletzt, etwa dreißig Jahre nach dem Feldzug unter Thrawn, in der Irregulären Schlund-Flotte unter Natasi Daala im Einsatz. Geschichte Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kurz nach der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns hatte die Schimäre den Auftrag, Lord Odo, ein angebliches Mitglied des Imperialen Hofes, mit dessen Frachter Salabans Hoffnung im Äußeren Rand aufzunehmen und nach Poln Major zu bringen. Dort angekommen, erwies sich „Lord Odo“ als der Kriegsherr Nuso Esva und verwickelte die Schimäre in die Schlacht von Poln Major. Im Jahre 3 NSY wurde die Schimäre während eines Waffentests in der Anlage innerhalb des Carida-Systems von dem dort gestrandeten Ace Azzameen überrascht. Doch konnte dieser mit der Otana den Geschossen der Gnadenlos und insgesamt vier weiterer Sternzerstörer sowie deren TIE-Jäger ausweichen und anschließend fliehen.X-Wing Alliance Zu einem nicht näher bestimmten Zeitpunkt wurde Gilad Pellaeon auf die Schimäre versetzt, wo er schließlich als erster Offizier seinen Dienst verrichtete. Im darauffolgenden Jahr nach dem Carida-Zwischenfall war die Schimäre schließlich als Teil einer größeren Streitmacht bei Endor stationiert, wo die Streitkräfte der Rebellen-Allianz in eine Falle gelockt werden sollten. Da der Kommandant der Schimäre nach einem Angriff durch einen Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer das Leben ließ, übernahm Pellaeon dessen Position und befahl den Rückzug der imperialen Flotte nach Annaj. In den folgenden fünf Jahren Jahren blieb die Schimäre unter Pellaeons Kommando, der versuchte, die Überreste des Imperiums beisammenzuhalten. Da die Imperiale Akademie nicht mehr zur Rekrutierung einer Besatzung zur Verfügung stand, musste die Schimäre ihre Truppen zwangsrekrutieren oder mit Freiwilligen arbeiten. Im achten Jahr nach der Schlacht von Yavin wurde Pellaeon schließlich durch den Gebrauch eines Holopods von Großadmiral Thrawn kontaktiert, der bislang noch in den Unbekannten Regionen stationiert war und Koordinaten für ein Rendezvous bekanntgab, von wo aus der Großadmiral mit einer Fähre auf die Schimäre übersetzte und sie zu seinem Flaggschiff machte. Erste Operationen unter Thrawn miniatur|[[Thrawns Kommandoraum auf der Schimäre]] Als Flaggschiff von Thrawns Armada wurde auf der Schimäre neben Thrawns Kommandoraum eine volle Einheit TIE-Jäger stationiert, die auf Anweisung des Admirals von den besten Piloten des Imperiums geflogen wurden. Auch die Schwarzschwingenstaffel unter Lieutenant Creb war auf der Schimäre stationiert. Zur Vorbereitung von Großadmiral Thrawns Feldzug war die Schimäre als nächstes bei Tatooine im Einsatz, wo das Gemälde Killik-Zwielicht versteigert werden sollte. Während des Aufenthalts der Schimäre erschien jedoch der Millennium Falke, unter der gefälschten Identität der Regina Galas, und sollte von der Besatzung der Schimäre inspiziert werden, doch da Han Solo sich weigerte, entsandte die Schimäre einige TIE-Jäger, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen; dem Schiff gelang es jedoch schließlich, dem Sternzerstörer zu entkommen. Mit der Totenkopf und der Vollstrecker an ihrer Seite scheitert die Schimäre wenig später ein weiteres Mal daran, das Schiff einzufangen, da der Falke bei seiner Abreise rechtzeitig in den Hyperraum entkommen kann.Tatooine Ghost Die weitere Vorbereitung des Feldzuges führte die Schimäre in die Grenzregion nahe Obroa-skai, wo einige Scouts Informationen über den Planeten Wayland aus den dortigen Archiven besorgen sollten und sicher entkamen, wobei sie von einer Einsatzgruppe der Republik verfolgt wurden. Durch das Marg-Sabl-Einkesselungsmanöver konnte Thrawn den Elomin-Kommandanten der Einsatzgruppe verwirren und seinem kleinen Verband, bestehend aus der Schimäre und Patrouillenbooten, den Sieg sichern. Mit seinen neuen Daten befahl Thrawn der Schimäre, sich vorerst aus der Armada zu lösen und Kurs auf Myrkr zu setzen, wo das Schiff zwei Fähren aussetzte und dabei von Talon Karrde kontaktiert wurde, der seine Unterstützung bei der Bergung einiger Ysalamiri anbot, bevor man nach Wayland aufbrach. Thrawn konnte sich dort die Unterstützung von Joruus C'baoth sichern und den Mount Tantiss in Besitz nehmen, die private Schatzkammer des Imperators. Alle darauffolgenden Operationen dienten der Vorbereitung eines Angriffs auf Sluis Van, weshalb die Schimäre als Flaggschiff der Armada eine Angriff auf Bpfassh einleitete. Ungewöhnlich war bei dem blitzartigen Angriff, der mehr der Einschüchterung als der Eroberung galt, dass die Schimäre für einen Überfall eingesetzt wurde und dabei nicht die Funktion einer Belagerungsstation übernahm. Neben Kommunikationszentren konnte die Schimäre auch planetare Industriegebiete treffen, bevor der Verband das System so schnell verlassen hatte, wie er aufgetaucht war. Zur weiteren Vorbereitung wurden in der Schlacht von Nkllon einige Minenmaulwürfe erbeutet, wobei die Schimäre dabei nur in beobachtender Funktion am Rande des Athega-Systems zugegen war. [[Datei:Flotte vor Sluis Van.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Schimäre als Teil der Armada vor Sluis Van]] Da die Mitarbeit C'baoths an Luke Skywalker gekoppelt war, wollte Thrawn dem Dunklen Jedi eine Lektion erteilen und fing Skywalker, den geplanten Padawan für C'baoth, mit der Schimäre und der Unterstützung von einem Abfangkreuzer auf dem Weg nach Jomark ab, doch es gelang dem Jedi, dem Traktorstrahl zu entgehen und in den Hyperraum zu entkommen. Nach diesem Misserfolg zog es die Schimäre erneut nach Myrkr, wo neue Ysalamiri für die Anlagen auf Wayland geborgen werden sollten, bevor man zu einem Rendezvous mit der Gnadenlos aufbrach und erste Tests mit dem Tarnfeld abschloss, das aus der Mount-Tantiss-Anlage stammte und am Frachter Nartissteu angebracht wurde. Nach Abschluss der Tests wurde der Angriff auf Sluis Van in die Wege geleitet, bei der der getarnte Frachter als Vorhut entsandt wurde, dem die Armada sechs Stunden später folgte. Ziel des Einsatzes war die Erbeutung von Schiffen der Neuen Republik, was durch die Minenmaulwürfe erreicht werden sollte. Während die Maulwürfe die Schiffe unter ihre Kontrolle brachten, setzten die Schimäre und die anderen Sternzerstörer sich gegen die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik zur Wehr, wobei der Plan vorsah, bei Eintreffen aller erbeuteten Schiffe das System direkt zu verlassen. Da jedoch die Minenmaulwürfe durch Lando Calrissian, dem eigentlichen Besitzer, in Betrieb gesetzt wurden und damit der Plan Thrawns vereitelt wurde, verließen die Schimäre und die anderen Schiffe das System. Im Krieg gegen die Republik Nach der Niederlage bei Sluis Van setzte die Schimäre erneut Kurs auf Myrkr, um dort mit Talon Karrde abzurechnen und gleichzeitig den neuausgebildeten Truppen unter General Freja Covell erste Kampferfahrung zu geben. Zwar konnten die Truppen erste Erfahrungen machen, Talon Karrde hatte jedoch schon längst die Flucht ergriffen. Kurz darauf griff die Schimäre einen Konvoi der Neuen Republik an, dessen Begleitschutz sie weitestgehend ausschaltete, bevor sie, den eigentlichen Konvoi unangetastet gelassen, nach Honoghr aufbrach, wo sie an einer Machtdemonstration an einem Dorf der Noghri beteiligt war. Als nächstes führte der Großadmiral das Schiff nach Endor und nahm dort die Verfolgung der Ätherstraße nach Abregado-rae auf, deren Pilotin Mara Jade sich mit Thrawn getroffen hatte, nachdem der bei Endor zurückgelassene Millennium Falke vom Schiff aufgenommen worden war. Somit gelang bei Abregado die Gefangennahme von Talon Karrde, der nun auf der Schimäre verhört werden sollte; im Versuch, ihren ehemaligen Chef Karrde zu befreien, verschaffte Jade sich mit Luke Skywalker bei einem Routinestopp im Wistril-System Zugang zur Schimäre und konnten mit dem befreiten Karrde und dem Millennium Falken die Flucht ergreifen. Nichtsdestotrotz ließ der Großadmiral die Entladung der Versorgungsfähren, mit denen beide an Bord gekommen waren, fortsetzen, bevor er ins Pantalomin-System aufbrach. Ziel der dortigen Bemühungen war es, Kapitän Hoffner auf dem Vergnügungsschiff Coral Vanda in Gefangenschaft zu nehmen, von dem Thrawn die Koordinaten der ''Katana''-Flotte erfuhr. Während die Schimäre sich an der Bergung der gestrandeten Schiffe beteiligte, erschien die Neue Republik, die den Sternzerstörer Vollstrecker stark bedrängen konnte. Da jedoch Joruus C'baoth erschien und auf die Schimäre übersetzen wollte, wurde die Gebieter entsandt, um der Vollstrecker Hilfe zu leisten. miniatur|links|Der Angriff auf Ukio Mit den Schiffen der Katana-Flotte und gezüchteten Klonsoldaten aus den Anlagen des Mount Tantiss wurde als nächstes ein Angriff auf Ukio eingeleitet, bei dem durch die Koordination zwischen zwei getarnten Kreuzern unterhalb des plantaren Schutzschildes der Eindruck erweckt wurde, dass die Schimäre durch den Schild hindurch feuern konnte. Darauf folgte eine Operation bei Poderis, bei der Luke Skywalker gefangen genommen werden sollte und der Neuen Republik der Eindruck erweckt werden sollte, dass hier ein Verschiebebahnhof für die Klone des Imperiums vorlege; zwar konnte letztes erreicht werden, Skywalker gelang allerdings die Flucht. Um die Bedrängnis für die Neue Republik noch weiter zu steigern, folgte darauf ein Angriff auf Ord Mantell und einer auf Ketaris, bis es den Schmugglern um Mazzic gelang, bei Bilbringi einen fast fertiggestellten Sternzerstörer zu zerstören, weshalb die Schimäre mit Thrawn zu den Bilbringi-Werften aufbrach, um zum einen eine neue Spezialfracht, mehrere Katapulte für Asteroiden, aufzunehmen und um dem Kommandanten Theol Drost eine Lektion zu erteilen. Nach dem Treffen mit einer Flotte wurde schließlich die Schlacht von Coruscant eingeleitet. Ziel der dortigen Bemühungen war es, mit den Katapulten von Bilbringi getarnte Asteroiden in eine Umlaufbahn zu schleudern, um den Planeten fürs erste vom Rest der Republik zu trennen. Kaum waren alle Asteroiden von der Schimäre und den anderen Schiffen abgefeuert, verließen die imperialen Streitkräfte Coruscant wieder. Darauf folgte die Schlacht von Xa Fel im Kanchen-Sektor, wo die Schimäre sich mit der Totenkopf an der Eroberung der Zentralwelt des Sektors beteiligte. Der Siegeszug nahm jedoch in der Schlacht von Bilbringi ein Ende, da Thrawn durch seinen Noghri-Leibwächter Rukh getötet wurde und sich die Streitkräfte des Imperiums auf Pellaeons Befehl hin zurückzogen. Die Schimäre und die anderen Schiffe sammelten sich daraufhin in der Nähe der Unbekannten Regionen. Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges Als Imperator Palpatine im Zuge der Vorbereitungen für die Operation Schattenhand mittels eines Klons zurückkehrte und die Streitkräfte des Imperiums gegen die Neue Republik führte, war die Schimäre unter dem Kommando des zum Vizeadmiral beförderten Pellaeon Teil dieses Feldzuges. Als jedoch das Imperium bei Duro in einen Kampf verwickelt wurde, fiel die Schimäre aufgrund schwerer Schäden an die Neue Republik, was den Tod vieler Offiziere zur Folge hatte. Die Schimäre wurde schließlich durch die Arbeit einiger imperialer Hacker mit einer Rumpf-Besatzung nach Gravlex Med verlegt, wo sie von einer imperialen Einsatzgruppe gekapert und ins imperiale Gebiet zurückgebracht werden konnte.The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Species Im Jahr 19 NSY führte die Schimäre einige Manöver mit einigen Preybirds aus, bei denen der Computergesteuerte Gefechtspredictor zum Ausgleich der Schwächen des Tarnfeldes ausgeglichen erstmalig getestet werden sollte. Nachdem sich das Schiff jedoch getarnt hatte und der Predictor die Kontrolle über die Waffensysteme übernommen hatte, lagen die Erfolge beim Berechnen der feindlichen Bewegungen außerhalb des sensorundurchlässigen Tarnfeldes jedoch bei weitem noch nicht im erhofften Bereich. Schließlich wurde Kurs auf Bastion, der Zentralwelt des Restimperiums, gesetzt, bevor die Vorbereitungen für den geplanten Friedensvertrag zwischen dem Imperium und der Republik in die Wege geleitet werden konnten. Infolgedessen stattete die Schimäre unter anderem Muunilinst und nach vier weiteren Stationen letzten Endes Yaga Minor einen Besuch ab, damit Pellaeon skeptische Offiziere der Flotte von seinen Friedensplänen überzeugen konnte. Beim Gasriesen Pesitiin machte die Schimäre vorerst Halt und erwartete die Ankunft von General Bel Iblis, eines Vertreters der Neuen Republik. Eine Intrige von Moff Vilim Disra verhinderte jedoch, dass die Nachricht über die Verhandlungen die Republik erreichte, und erwirkte einen Angriff der Cavrilhu-Piraten auf die Schimäre, die sich als corellianische Schiffe ausgaben. Die Schimäre startete keine Raumjäger, sondern erwehrte sich der Angreifer mittels Turbolaser, bevor er die Preybirds zum A-Flügler-Streich einsetzte, um herauszufinden, ob die angeblichen Corellianer auch von General Bel Iblis kommandiert wurden, und um die Angreifer in die Flucht zu schlagen. Kaum hatte er diese Gewissheit und die Schlacht von sich entschieden, wurde der Predictor der Schimäre eingesetzt. miniatur|Die Unterzeichnung des Friedenvertrages Innerhalb von dreißig Stunden verfügte die Schimäre wieder über ihre volle Gefechtsbereitschaft und Pellaeon entschied, dass das Schiff für zwei weitere Wochen bei Pesitiin verbleiben sollte, um General Bel Iblis noch ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen. Gleichzeitig wurde Lieutenant Mavron ausgesandt, um über das HoloNetz einige Nachforschungen über die Angreifer anzustellen, während das Warten auf Bel Iblis' fortgesetzt wurde. Knapp vor Ablauf der Frist erschien schließlich Leia Organa Solo im System und landete mit dem Millennium Falken in einem Hangar der Schimäre, sodass erste Friedensgespräche geführt werden konnten, bevor das Schiff zur Aufdeckung der Verschwörung von Moff Disra nach Bastion aufbrach.Blick in die Zukunft Da Pellaeon in Disras Palast auf Bastion Informationen über den Verbleib von Colonel Meizh Vermel, der die Einladung zum Treffen an die Republik weiterleiten sollte, brach die Schimäre nach der Rückkehr des Admirals zur Rimcee-Station auf; kurz nach Vermels Befreiung erhielt Pellaeon Besuch von Talon Karrde, mit dem er nach Yaga Minor zur Entspannung des dortigen Konfliktes aufbrach, während die Schimäre zurückblieb. Fünfzehn Tage darauf wurde schließlich zwischen Pellaeon und dem republikanischen Staatschef Ponc Gavrisom im zweiten Kommandoraum der Schimäre der Pellaeon-Gavrisom-Vertrag unterschrieben.Der Zorn des Admirals Späte Jahre Im Jahr 25 NSY leitete die Spezies der Yuuzhan Vong einen Krieg zur Eroberung der Galaxis ein. Als Leia Organa Solo mit der Mond von Chandrila auf Bastions Zollstation übersetzte, war zu jenem Zeitpunkt die Schimäre im Bastion-System stationiert, bevor sie als Teil der allgemeinen Mobilmachung nach Garqi entsendet wurde. Dort unterstützte die Schimäre mit der Rote Ernte die in Bedrängnis geratene Streitmacht unter Admiral Traest Kre'fey von der Ralroost, an deren Seite der Sternzerstörer die feindliche Flotte bis zur Rettung von Corran Horn aufgehalten werden konnte. Schließlich wurde klar, dass die Invasoren Ithor als nächstes Ziel auserkoren hatten, weshalb die Schimäre als Teil einer kombinierten Streitmacht zur Verteidigung des Planeten auch Piloten der Neuen Republik einen Platz bot. Dabei stellte das Schiff, da Admiral Pellaeon die Streitkräfte während der Schlacht kommandierte, das Flaggschiff dar und koordinierte seine Operationen mit der Telemetrie der Ralroost. All diesen Bemühungen zum Trotz wurde Ithor schließlich durch die Yuuzhan Vong schwer getroffen, woraufhin die Schimäre mit den restlichen imperialen Schiffen zur Verteidigung des Heimatraumes ins Imperium zurückkehrte.Das Verderben Drei Jahre später leiteten die Yuuzhan Vong schließlich die Eroberung der imperialen Gebiete ein und griffen Bastion an. Nachdem sich die Flotte, die von der Schimäre aus durch Pellaeon geleitet wurde, anfangs gut gegen die überraschenden Angreifer zur Wehr setzen konnte, wurden die imperialen Schiffe durch den Einsatz von Grutchins stark geschwächt und zurückgedrängt. Mit der Ankunft von Luke und Mara Skywalker konnte jedoch ein Kriegskoordinator der Yuuzhan Vong ausgeschaltet werden, doch gegen Ende wurde die Schimäre schwer beschädigt. Nach der Vernichtung der Superior kam es unter anderem zur Kollision eines Korallenskipper mit der Brücke und die Besatzung musste nach Yaga Minor evakuiert werden, sodass Pellaeon die Right to Rule als neues Flaggschiff einsetzte. Trotz der schweren Schäden gelang es der Schimäre, mithilfe des Hyperantriebes nach Yaga Minor zu reisen und in den dortigen Werften repariert zu werden.Die Ruinen von Coruscant Im Jahr 40 NSY stellte Admiral Natasi Daala ihre Irreguläre Schlund-Flotte auf, um im Auftrag Admiral Pellaeons als Rückendeckung während der Schlacht von Fondor fungieren zu können. Von der Schimäre aus ließ Daala nach dem Tod Pellaeons Admiral Cha Niathal auf der Ocean von der Galaktischen Allianz ihre Unterstützung zukommen und half ihr im Kampf gegen Jacen Solo. Ihren Überraschungsmoment ausnutzend steuerte Daala die Schimäre direkt gegen die Anakin Solo, was den Sternzerstörer zum Ziel der ganzen gegnerischen Flotte machte. Durch den Einsatz des Metall-Kristall-Phasenverschiebers konnte sie zwei Angreifer außer Gefecht setzen und Solo zur Flucht zwingen.Enthüllungen Auch bei den späteren Operationen gegen Jacen Solo an der Seite von Cha Niathal im Jahr 41 NSY verblieb die Schimäre in ihrer Position als Daalas Flaggschiff und führte die Irreguläre Schlund-Flotte im Roche-System gegen Solo zu Felde.Sieg Vier Jahre später führte sie ihre Flotte erneut in die Schlacht: Diesmal gegen Jagged Fel, denn sie wollte Imperatorin über das Restimperium werden. In der Schlacht über Exodo II wurde die Schimäre schwer beschädigt und manövrierunfähig geschossen. Modifikationen Zwei Stockwerke unter der Brücke wurde die Suite des ehemaligen Kapitäns zu Thrawns Kommandoraum umgewandelt, die als persönlicher Aufenthaltsraum des Admirals fungierte und neben seiner Aufgabe als Meditationsraum die Rolle einer zweiten Brücke übernahm. Der Raum ermöglichte die Dar- und Ausstellung der Kunstwerke verschiedener Spezies, die Thrawn zu Studienzwecken benötigte. Darüber hinaus verfügte die Schimäre über ein Tarnfeld, welches jedoch, trotz seines erfolgreichen Tarn-Effektes, den Nachteil hatte, dass die Sensoren des Schiffes das Feld nicht durchdringen konnten. Um dies auszugleichen, wurde der Computergesteuerte Gefechtspredictor auf dem Schiff installiert, der jedoch bei den ersten Feldtests noch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg versprach. Neben der regulären Bewaffnung ihres Modells, die eine Vielzahl an Turbolaserbatterien, Ionenkanonen und Traktorstrahlprojektoren umfasste, gehörten auch acht Protonentorpedowerfercluster unter dem Bug, die je 15 Torpedos fassten, zum Arsenal der Schimäre. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Name Schimäre stammt vom griechischen Fabelwesen Chimäre und bezeichnet ein Mischwesen aus zwei oder mehreren Tieren. Die deutsche Veränderung mit dem S bezeichnet heutzutage ein Trugbild. Die Kanon-Version des Sternzerstörers (dort Imperium I-Klasse) behält den englischen Namen bei und verfälscht den Sinn des Wortes dadurch entgegen der Legends-Übersetzung nicht. *Die Schimäre erschien zum ersten Mal in Timothy Zahns Thrawn-Trilogie, in der sie durchgängig als Großadmiral Thrawns Flaggschiff fungierte. Auch in dessen Trilogie Die Hand von Thrawn trat das Schiff erneut in Erscheinung. Darüber hinaus ist es nur vereinzelt in Erscheinung getreten, bis das Schiff innerhalb der Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe nach einer Schlacht verschwand. Erst in der Wächter-der-Macht-Reihe tauchte es wieder unter dem Kommando von Admiral Daala auf. *Die Vorgeschichte erzählt Timothy Zahn im Roman Einsame Entscheidungen. Quellen *''Einsame Entscheidungen'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Der Zorn des Admirals *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Verderben *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Ruinen von Coruscant *''Wächter der Macht'' – Enthüllungen *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sieg *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstieg *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Species'' * * }} Einzelnachweise }}cs:Chimaera en:Chimaera/Legends es:Quimera/Leyendas fi:Chimaera fr:Chimaera/Légendes it:Chimaera ja:キメラ/レジェンズ pt:Legends:Quimera ru:Химера Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Imperium II-Klasse Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Todesschwadron Kategorie:Flaggschiffe Kategorie:Legends